


夜难眠

by euniceiseunice



Category: GH - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniceiseunice/pseuds/euniceiseunice





	夜难眠

金导演挺奇怪，原本兢兢业业拍个通宵也不叫苦的小演员，今天格外心不在焉。戏倒是一如既往的顺畅，几条就过了，只是一喊‘cut’，这人便频频看表，跟丢了魂似的坐立难安。午饭时剧组人坐在一起，乱哄哄的好不热闹。他端了个盒饭碰了碰低着头的青年，好心关怀：“志训，连着几天夜戏了，还吃得消吗？”

朴志训手忙脚乱回了两条信息才锁了屏，唇边挂着来不及收尽的笑意，耐人寻味：“您放心，打歌宣传期可比拍戏忙多啦，我顶得住。”

“那怎么看你魂不守舍的？”金导好奇道。

“有吗？”朴志训拿手机照照自己挂着青黑气的脸，笑眯眯的。他今天似乎心情格外好，总忍不住要笑一笑，“可能太入戏了吧，我真没事儿。”

“不过导演，我正想求您，”小演员神秘兮兮凑过来，宽大的戏服帽檐下只能看到他滴溜溜转着的眼睛，“下午能不能让我加加班，把晚上的几个take都先拍了，我想早点走。”

金导演似乎明白过味，揶揄道：“这还叫‘真没事儿’？”

朴志训赶忙双手合十，半玩笑半认真的求：“麻烦您了，下不为例。”

‘花党’离开播还有月余，中间删删减减，进度早不似刚开拍那时紧凑。朴志训人小鬼机灵，同剧组上上下下都玩的好，又极敬业。偶尔一次，他岂有不通融的道理。于是当日下午剧组亮了绿灯，把朴志训全天的戏份都拍完了。好在那厮尤其争气，几条都是一次即过，比泥鳅还顺溜。

收工时太阳刚刚下山，只留下一幕红艳艳的晚霞，轰轰烈烈的燃烧着，浩荡又热情。初夏的首尔万类竟绿，晚风吹来，带着月季花的幽香，真真是沁人心脾。朴志训接了个电话，眼神里即刻塞满了掩不住的雀跃和兴奋，他摘下帽子，戏服也没来及换，就急匆匆的走了。

金导演酸溜溜的咂咂嘴，恋爱，小年轻的恋爱，真好哦！

 

他拉开车门，那人熟悉的身影终于出现在距他不过一米的地方，不再是隔着看到摸不到的屏幕，朴志训眼圈一下子红了。静静对视了许久，他带着哭腔哑声唤了一句‘冠霖’，就被一把拽了进去。

太想了，太想他了。

他们紧紧搂着彼此，深深地接吻，空气里弥漫着思念的味道。

此时无声胜有声。

车子平稳启动。助理戴上墨镜，一脸装聋作哑的淡然。 

两个多月没见了，他想问他在中国拍戏忙不忙，怎么摸着瘦了点，有没有每天想我，等真的见到人，朴志训却什么都问不出口了。 

只想抱着他，只想吻他，不断不断的。没有任何言语能向赖冠霖诉说他刻骨的相思，怎么解释都显得苍白。激烈的唾液交换啃的他双唇酸痛，大脑也一阵阵缺氧，可他们谁都不愿停下这久违的缠绵。朴志训急促的喘着气，他总想流泪，太幸福了，却又舍不得不看清那个人的脸。爱着一个人，这样炙热，同他在一起的每分每秒，都让朴志训觉的恍然。

坐落在首尔郊外的甘南酒店，远离闹市，干净整洁。数月前几个活泼漂亮的小年轻来此长住，据说是演员，在附近拍戏，也因此招来不少狗仔跟私生，给这寂寞悠闲的地方增添了许多烟火气。

那天晚上倒是格外静悄悄的，星星瞪大眼睛放哨，没人敢来打扰。只有顽皮的月亮大着胆子朝窗里瞧，一看就羞红了脸。

雪白的床褥早已凌乱不堪。

仰躺在床中的那男子漂亮的脸扭曲着，双目涣散。他还穿着那件藏蓝色的韩服，胸口的开襟被坏心眼的扒开，露出两点淡色的茱萸，在夜色中瑟瑟挺立，渴望有人爱抚。可他的下半身却是赤裸的，股间那根不属于他的玩意儿正在前前后后的抽送。方才男人随手一扯便轻松开了，一边逗弄着他‘真是听话好操’，一边把自己插了进去。

赖冠霖俯下身含住他的红豆，画圈舔舐，下身一下下重重的顶。朴志训被他刺激的难受极了，他不自觉挺着胸往他口中送，津液也兜不住，哀求道：“冠霖，慢...慢一点...”

只是那人禁欲了两个多月，每晚靠着照片聊以安慰，早就憋炸了。好不容易得偿所愿，不饱餐一顿岂能安抚他受伤的弱小心灵。

赖冠霖听话结束了对他胸膛的蹂躏。他直起身子，把朴志训两条腿扛在肩上。他那件印了祥云花纹的戏服又宽又大，里衬层叠缝了数层材质硬挺的真丝，增添质感。男人的巨物如鱼得水般钻进他的斜襟大衫里肆意驰骋，他挣扎着蜷起脚趾，却什么都看不见。

“啊...啊...！”

朴志训羞耻极了，他觉得自己像只久未启壳的贝被生生撬开数寸口子，强盗伸了多少次手，也没能取走他藏在内里的珍珠，只能不断的试。

仿佛一夜之间就到了盛夏，燥热难耐。

性器重复交合的动作，真丝面料摩擦床单发出‘滋拉滋拉’的动静，在静谧的夜里被恶意放大了数倍。朴志训揪着枕头在床上无助的耸动着，甜腻的叫床声燥的他羞窘极了，他哆嗦着把手伸进齿间，妄想堵住绵密的呻吟。

“怎么了？不喜欢吗？”赖冠霖拽开他的手，莫名带了几分怒气。他下身‘啪啪啪’的操着他，唇沿着朴志训通红的耳朵，一路又舔又咬，吻他热烫的面颊，失神的眼睛，最后含住他低吟的嘴唇，“哥，知道你有多湿吗？床单上全是你的东西，都没法要了呢。” 

朴志训红着眼睛哭叫了长长的一声，后穴一阵极致的缩紧。赖冠霖趴在他腿间加快了动作，性器抽出顶入，顶入再抽出，穴口已被撑到无法闭合的程度，可怜巴巴张着小嘴吞吐。朴志训被他干的呻吟不断，股间一片濡湿，他反抗着痉挛了数下，才和赖冠霖一前一后的射了出来。

窗外的蝉鸣骤然聒噪起来。

粗重的喘息纠结在一起，他压在他身上平复了半天，才把手软脚软的人捞进怀里，撒娇道：“哥，我好想你。”又问他，“你想我吗？”

岂能不想，和他分开的日日夜夜，朴志训白天想梦里想，想到几度痛的无法坚持下去。嘴上却逞强：“不想。”

赖冠霖最不好骗，他嘿嘿一笑：“撒谎，你心脏跳的好快。”

个中酸甜滋味，你知我知，也不必细说。

二人温存了一阵，赖冠霖才后知后觉的问：“今天晚上不去片场，没关系吧？”

朴志训也不瞒他：“ 为了见你，都堆到下午拍完了。”腰间的手臂紧了紧，他又笑着说，“冠霖，选图能力得提高啊。咱们拍了那么多好看的照片，最后放出来的怎么一张比一张糊。”

在队期间藏着掖着，自己的Fan meeting赶上能参与策划，那点小心思就再也躲不住，一派宣誓所有权的傲娇样子。

赖冠霖撅着嘴：“就知道你要取笑我，”他吻了吻人的脸，“那下次你帮我选？”

“让我选啊...”朴志训想了想，忽然坏笑道，“在芝加哥拍的，一张也没见你公开过。”

那是一年前的事情了，两个人难得单独约会。即便经纪人在场也大胆不少，合照自是比Fan meeting上的要亲密许多。赖冠霖宝贝的不得了，每晚睡觉前总要翻出来看上一看，把屏幕亲花了再闭眼，真让他公开，他才舍不得。

朴志训见他转着眼珠子不接话茬，心道这小子又想到哪里去了，便顺嘴说：“等花党拍完了我能有一段假期，到时候我们再去一次吧。”

“哪里？”

“芝加哥呀，”他看着他懵懵的样子，越看越喜欢，“怎么，不想和我去么？”

想，想，赖冠霖在心底点了一万遍头，面上却笑得邪恶：“真要到了假期，我更宁愿哪也不去，就在家里，”他舔着怀中人的耳蜗，慢慢吹气，“我要天天操你，操的你下不来床，操的你合不上腿，肚子里全是我的东西！”

“你个混唔——蛋！”

早就蓄势待发的物什又插了进去。

朴志训侧躺在床中，腰间横了一只精瘦的手臂，身后的男人把他抱的紧紧的，他就像一艘风雨中的小舟，被赖冠霖抱着颠簸。

“啊...哈啊......”

他红着脸大声呻吟，很快就被捣弄的意识溃散。殊不知熟悉了交合的穴正把赖冠霖嘬的爽极，每一次攻入它便听话的放松，容许男人挤进最深处。每一次抽出它留恋的伸出触角挽留，生怕他真的不再进入。赖冠霖只觉自己快死在他身上了。

他们交颈相连，抵死缠绵。赖冠霖把他扒的一干二净，床也被两个人撞的通通直响。朴志训主动摆起腰肢，吞吐巨物，渴望性器能进到更深处。他回过头，痴痴看着青年，眼里的泪似波似雾，赖冠霖的魂就被这么轻易勾走了。他握着他的脖子，一面抚他的脸，一面温柔吻着自己的爱人。

他舔他的上颚，牙齿一颗颗吮过，再吸着他的舌头夺走他的呼吸，那人断断续续缺氧的气音只能将赖冠霖的意志燃烧更尽。他翻身跨在朴志训身上，掀起一条腿，愈加猛烈的戳次。

“啊......”

他光溜着身子任人操弄，压在他身上的青年穿戴整洁，连扣子都没有挣开一颗。禁欲与淫荡的身影反复纠缠，那画面好不香艳。赖冠霖亲遍了他全身，时不时磨着他脆弱的乳尖撞捏碾揉，把朴志训的低谷高潮掌握在手随时翻云覆雨。朴志训攀着他的脖子，双腿紧紧勾住青年的腰，失去了理智，只知道不断的索取。

赖冠霖拍了拍他的屁股，轻轻的笑：“志训哥这么急色啊...啧，真没看出来。”

如此臊的话放在平时朴志训早跳脚了，可惜此刻快感剥夺了他的听觉，赖冠霖臊他，他只会嗯啊的呻吟，口里诚实的央求着‘快一点’。

赖冠霖把化成一滩水的人抱起来，翻了个面跪趴着，固定好他的腰后背位冲刺。

“嗯啊......嗯啊......”

朴志训眼泪流个不断，连身下的枕头也咬不住。他被干的直往前窜，赖冠霖发现了，把人捞回怀里，抵住他的肩窝挥动巨物一下下重重的入。

“哈啊......哈啊......”

囊袋拍打在臀上的声音啪啪作响，伴随着滋咕滋咕的水声，满室淫靡。赖冠霖托着他的胯，不让朴志训膝盖着力，全身的重量都干进最深处那一点，把人操散了架，连呻吟都带上哭腔。

“志训哥，舒服吗？”

啪啪啪...

“舒...哈啊...舒服。”

“是喜欢我这个人还是喜欢我这根东西？”青年恶劣的威胁。

“都、都喜欢。”他流着泪老老实实的答。

身前那根硬物蹭着床单已然涨的青紫，马眼淅淅沥沥吐出水来。朴志训不自觉收紧后穴，力气向身下汇拢，他喘着粗气，越来越重，他要，他就要...

突然被一把箍住。

他难耐的长吟了一声，挣扎道：“冠霖，你松手！”话音里难得带了怒气。

赖冠霖停下动作，给人扭了个身，面对面的插，手上不松：“哥，你射的太快，对身体不好，”似乎是颇为了他着想，又假意慈祥的宽慰，“坚持一会儿，我们一起。”

箭在弦上，哪有憋回去的道理。朴志训拧着他作乱的手，拼命反抗：“不要闹了，冠霖，快给我放开！哈啊——”

又是一记深顶。

朴志训全身的骨头都被他撞酥，胳膊也软了，一丝力气使不出来。赖冠霖得意笑笑，这才提臀摆胯，大操大干了起来。

“不要...哈啊...哈啊...不要了......”

朴志训被干的欲仙欲死，灵魂出窍，却苦于无法释放，整个人陷在水深火热里一脚深一脚浅，几近昏厥。使着坏的男人却操着凶器在他体内驰骋，把他插的淫水横流，又去吻他害羞的乳尖，‘啾啾’吸吮，将人欺负的叫都叫不出来。

朴志训翻着眼睛，脑中闪过阵阵白光。他张开嘴像濒死的鱼大口大口喘气，唇边不断溢出津液。在那人最后一轮九浅一深的抽插动作中，终于爆发出来。

体内随即被一股暖流灌注，他也无心去管，眼前一黑。

 

蝉似乎也睡去了，万籁俱寂。

高潮的余韵让人留恋，赖冠霖体味了良久，才把软下来的性器，不依不舍的抽出。他翻身下床，刚经历过激烈的情爱，虽然脚步有些虚浮，但胜在疏解了压抑许久的欲望，仿佛每个毛孔都打开了任督二脉般通体舒畅。他接了杯热水，靠在朴志训乱糟糟堆满剧本的桌子边向外看去，慢慢的饮。

今夜的月果真是又淡又柔，在云层里缓慢游移着，嬉闹着，羞答答点亮青年人英挺的侧脸。洗礼在这悠然月色间，让躁动的心平和，那些把他生活充斥到没有一丝缝隙的通告、采访和宣传...似乎也不再那么重要了。

他总算可以驻足享受属于赖冠霖，不是演员赖冠霖，不是歌手赖冠霖，不是任何附属了身份的赖冠霖，他不愿意和旁人分享的，自己的温情世界。

赖冠霖返回床边，他的小小爱人正赤身裸体躺在那上面，安静的昏睡着。他的四肢软软垂在床中，挺翘的臀勾出一条诱人的曲线，中间翁张着的小口一开一合，缓慢流出浊液，粼粼徐徐，落在床单上也斑驳腥烂。

赖冠霖摸着他黑色的碎发，温柔看了朴志训好一阵，才一手穿过他的脖颈，一手越过他的膝弯，把人打横抱了起来。

这样和他厮守缠绵的日子，今夜过了，下一次又不知是何时了...

他晃了晃脑袋，努力将那些惹人心烦的念头甩出去不再想了，才抱着人迈进浴缸。

热气扑面，水哗啦啦漫出不少。赖冠霖把温度调高，为了不吵醒朴志训只开了一盏镜前灯，暗淡的光照不满整间浴室，但简单清洗也就足够。他准备妥当，才给怀里的人正了正姿势，慢慢的洗。

朴志训蜷缩在他胸口，头发乱蓬蓬的，整个人像只畏寒的小猫般紧紧贴着他一动不动。他漂亮的睫毛低垂着，脸颊因为水汽的洇蒸又粉又红，嘴唇微微张开，鲜艳破皮，别提有多么馋人可爱。啃咬的痕迹从脚尖遍布到颈窝，无不证明着他是被狠狠疼爱过的人。赖冠霖摆弄着朴志训的胳膊腿，洗一阵亲他一口，喜欢的整颗心都要蹦出来。指甲心猿意马划过他的胯下，朴志训眼皮颤了颤，突然泄出一声低低的嘤咛。

赖冠霖邪火轰一下冒了苗头，压抑片刻后反而越燃越旺。他苦笑道这次恐怕真是憋了太久，泄过两次依旧轻松起了反应。性器渐渐抬头，他索性不洗了，让朴志训跨坐在他怀里，掰开他的臀瓣，一面小心注意着他的脸色，一面把自己缓缓送了进去。

“嗯——”

敏感的部位被再度侵犯，朴志训好看的眉紧皱着，坨红渐渐晕满整张睡脸。好在他似乎确实太累了，被这样强行插入，也没有醒来。

赖冠霖舒了口气。他摸了摸那连结的根部，已经到底，这才搂紧了人，缓慢而温柔的抽送着。

“呼、呼——”他趴在他肩头，两手坠在浴缸底部，像两条失了根的浮萍，随着男人顶弄的节奏无助的晃动。赖冠霖回过头吻了吻他柔软的脸，朴志训娇软的鼻息吹在他耳边，烧的他差点没留神崩住力气，把人捅醒。

他并不想影响他的安眠。

朴志训陷在梦里，只是身子沉重，并不是没有感觉。坐骑着被干了一会儿，快感来袭，他不自觉在水下夹紧男人的腰线，后穴开开合合，听话侍奉起在甬道出入的巨物，让它行进方便。

赖冠霖意识到他的变化，小腹一紧。他把人往身上带了带，胯下略加使力，抱着朴志训在水中颠动。

“呜...呜......”朴志训呼吸愈发急促，他不受控的蜷缩起脚趾，额上渗出细细密密的汗。每一次下座，性器戳弄穴心的电流都让他潜意识害怕的想要逃离，却被梦魔困住了动作，只能张开腿任男人予取予求。

唔——

快乐成倍堆积，眼前是一片雾海，徒劳中找不到出口，难受极了。朴志训眉头越锁越深，随着赖冠霖一次强有力的戳弄，他的眼皮颤了颤，缓缓睁开来。

这自然逃不过赖冠霖的火眼金睛。他赶忙停下动作，见那人只是挣开一条缝，空荡荡的，没有光泽，就知道他不过是陷在半梦半醒间，并没有清醒。他像顺动物毛般揉朴志训的头发，温柔在人耳边絮念，极尽催眠：“志训哥，是我...”朴志训听话嗯了一声，他才又哄，“夜里风大，你安心睡吧。”

青年信了蛊惑，眼皮迅速耷下，头一歪，不久呼吸逐渐绵长。他耐心等了片刻，见人总算睡的深沉，才小心抽动耐不住寂寞的性器，‘滋滋’操弄起来。

啪啪，啪啪。

他不敢动作太猛，胯乘的姿势亦限制了肉棒的深入，总留出几寸泡在水里，得不到滋养。赖冠霖牙关紧锁，深深浅浅的抽插纾解了他的欲念，快感也沿着结合处层叠堆积，却总是不够。

他有些心急。

换个姿势吧。

他取来毛巾垫在浴缸边，小心翼翼把昏睡中的朴志训抱了过去。赖冠霖将青年的头枕在毛巾上，背贴浴缸半坐着。调整了半天坐姿，他才跪在他面前，举高爱人的腿，把自己深深顶了进去。

“呃——”

一杆进洞，一戳到底，他才总算得趣。

赖冠霖抹了把汗，爱怜的展平朴志训纠结在一处的五官。他握紧他两条无力的腿架在臂膀上，抽动肉茎，无休无止的侵犯起来。

朴志训做了个春梦。

他不记得那梦何时开头，更不记得这梦怎样收尾。游弋漫步间，他恍惚意识到自己躺在一处硬邦湿滑的地方，硌的他尾椎骨生疼。周身水气缭绕，温度颇高，本就稀薄的氧气被高温融去不少。朴志训收缩着鼻翼，艰难的汲取着。可当他拼命捉回些许漂泊的神志，才发现让他呼吸困难的根源，来自股间夹着的，那进进出出的巨物。

那巨物灵敏矫捷，似乎颇为体贴，只又慢又重的磨，一次次嵌入只为它绽开的甬道，把朴志训操的头皮发麻。他在梦里克制不住的低吟，巨物的主人听到了，胯下一顿，随即风格大变，按着他又狠又烈的进出。每一下都重重蹭过朴志训的敏感点，水声哗哗作响。数十下过后，他狠顶一记不再抽出，晃着胯骨抵住穴心画圈，闹了好一阵才复又开始插，朴志训被折磨的呻吟不断，后穴收紧猛吸。

他坠在云雨沼泽挣扎徘徊，殊不知此时梦境外，甘南酒店某间晦暗旖旎的浴室里，两个外形尤其漂亮的裸男正纠结在一起。上面那个不知疲惫的挺动腰身，汗水洋洋洒洒，煞是恣意。下面那个半身浸在水中，头斜仰在浴池外，双腿蜷在身前，股间狼狈的深含着一根硬物。通红的面色和情欲洗礼下的媚态衬的他说不上的娇艳可人，食指大动。可惜那昏睡中的青年没有意识，找不到支撑点，如不是上面的男人始终抱着他，绵软的身子骨几次险些跌进水里。他漂亮的脸蛋紧贴毛巾，眼泪从闭合的眉目间涓涓溢出，无助的不断晃动，只有口中绵密的呻吟诉说着他正在承受怎样的煎熬。欲与爱将黑夜燃了又燃，他就像一只失去电池的布娃娃，男人每干他一会儿，都不得不停下来护着他没有力气的腰和脖子，搂住他向下滑的身体，珍惜又小心。再掰弄好他的胳膊腿，把人摆成更适合承受性爱的姿势。

那副任人欺负的可怜模样也把赖冠霖刺激的血脉喷张。一场情事做到最后，他按着他的大腿推到极限，一面抽动下身‘啪啪’干着他，一手握住朴志训纤巧的下巴，啧啧亲吻他渗了血的嘴唇，翻搅他沉睡的舌头：“志训哥，志训哥...”他含着他的锁骨，再舔他的脖颈，他轻咬他的脸颊，再蹂躏他的耳阔，最后才说，多少情真意切，都碎在这三个字里，“我爱你。”

朴志训红着脸呜咽了一声，随即射了出来。那层薄薄皮下的眼球转了半天，最终放弃了挣扎，坠入梦魇的深海。

等再折腾回床上已是后半夜，赖冠霖身体力行，把朴志训收拾的喷香干净，只是股间的秽物是被怎么清理出来的也不必细说。他搂着人幸福的磨蹭，肉挨着肉，心贴着贴，赖冠霖还是觉得不够。他坏心眼拉开沉睡中的双腿，对准湿漉漉的穴口，把自己软下来的家伙挤了进去。

朴志训被顶的弓了弓身子，没有作声。操劳了一晚的甬道又湿又热，把赖冠霖含的爽极，他这才安心。

月也下班了。

倦意袭来，他侧了个身将人一条腿胯在自己腰间，下半身往里送了送，确保连的足够紧，才叭叭亲了朴志训两口，满足的闭上眼睛。

一夜无梦，飘然蹑云霞。

 

第二天清早，他是被手机震醒的。赖冠霖没好气爬起来，见朴志训蜷在他怀里睡的正甜，一手小心照住他的耳朵，压低声音接通了电话。

“喂...”

“冠霖，没起呢？”助理明知故问，“中午的飞机，还要不要赶了？”

赖冠霖看了眼表，有些无奈：“不是才8点。”

“得起来收拾收拾，一去又是一个月。”他顿了顿，问，“你不在宿舍？”

赖冠霖嗯了一声。

“昨天把你送到甘南，一宿没回来？”

赖冠霖又嗯。

助理一阵头疼，赖冠霖的心事他知道的门清，这会儿也只能感叹恋爱让人冲昏头脑：“算了，行李你别管了。一会儿我直接拉去酒店接你，”又提醒道，“小心点，别被拍了。”

放下电话，心乱如麻。郁结像驻了水的气球，怎么也排解不出来。赖冠霖搂着人不舍的温存了一会儿，见朴志训脑袋动了动，知道他醒了：“志训哥，起来吧，”他开口，强忍苦涩，“我要走啦。”

朴志训低低应了声好，脑袋扎在枕头里，他颈后的碎发乱糟糟的翘起，备显可爱。

每次分开两个人都难受的不行，赖冠霖忍着心酸逗他，试图把离别的酸涩淡化一点：“我要走了，你不想再看我一眼吗？”

那趴着的身子一动不动的，好半天才像憋足了天大的怨气：“不要，我一看，你就真的走了。”

赖冠霖捧着他的脸把人从枕头里捉出来，朴志训挣扎不过。他刚睡醒的脸蛋粉扑扑的，眼圈却比它还红。那双含着莫名气闷的眸子怒瞪了赖冠霖半天，忽然泄气的笑了：“你要走了。”像是自残似的再一次确认。他的嘴角微不可见的抽动，一滴眼泪就这么跌跌撞撞流下来，“我不想让你走...”

赖冠霖的心都他妈碎成一块一块的了。

朴志训抱着他，那么紧，把他胸口染的一片濡湿。他不想显得不懂事，可是泪水开了闸就怎么也收不住，只知道一遍一遍任性的求：“冠霖，你别走，我不想让你走...”

赖冠霖喉结颤抖着，胸膛起起伏伏，每一次深吸都强迫自己咽下苦楚的心酸。明明他才是弟弟，却不得不在都不坚强的两人面前收起脆弱：“哥，你听我说。下个星期我就回来看你。”

“不行！”朴志训脑袋抵着他脖子拼命晃，同样的谎话他已经听的麻木，“上次也是，上上次也是这么说。可是结果呢？”他吸了吸鼻涕，委屈道，“冠霖，现在见你一次，怎么就那么难。”

是早就预料到的现实。组合解散之后，公司各有安排，他们作为当红小鲜肉，每天的工作都忙不赢，更别提赖冠霖这成天两国来回飞的。不说见面了，连通个视频都成了奢侈。

他心里头塞满了千千万万种不舍，却还撑着坚强软言软语哄了朴志训半天，许了多少个承诺。看人的情绪总算平复下来，才一边蹭他的眼泪一边劝：“现在的分别是为了以后能更好的在一起。对了，咱不是说好有一天要在龙山买房么？”朴志训没做声，他又逗他，“哥，你不想跟我一块努力还房贷了吗？”

青年这才笑出来。

“我要选一间有露台的，最好再带个院子，这样方便max在草坪上随便跑。”朴志训来了兴致，小表情严肃认真，像在讨论什么国家大事。赖冠霖按住他在空气里比划的手，咬他脸蛋上的软肉，暧昧道，“嗯，我看挺好，也方便我在草地里操你。”

朴志训瞬间被他掖的脸红脖子粗的。

赖冠霖耸了耸下身，那根肉柱因为晨起的关系已然勃勃生机。他小幅度抽送了几下，虎视眈眈盯着朴志训：“哥，上午用去拍摄吗？”

朴志训被他顶的也起了反应，喘着气摇头：“不，不用。”

赖冠霖满意点点头，揉着人的屁股把朴志训按进怀里，面对面侧躺着进攻，半是惆怅半是不舍的叹息道：“也不知道什么时候能每天这样抱你。”朴志训气喘连连，手杵在他胸前难耐的推，“冠霖，你，你不是，还要，赶飞机？”

赖冠霖把性器抽出大半，又快速扎回贪婪的穴里：“够干你一回的了。”

“啊...啊...”

朴志训满面绯色的陷在床褥里，死死缴着床单，低低高高的呻吟。他的下边被肉刃涨的酸疼，‘噗嗤噗嗤’的结合间不断有水溢出，分不清谁是谁的。赖冠霖抱着人耸动，双人床咯吱咯吱的摇摆着，几乎不堪负荷。他拽着朴志训的手摸他俩的连接处：“大不大？”

朴志训仰着脖子淫叫，好半天才反应过来他在问什么：“...大。”

赖冠霖甚是得意。他架着人的腿压向头部，身体放平腰悬空，露出正卖力吞吐的穴，正准备戏弄一番。无意间瞄到床头的表，时间真的不多了...

眸光暗了暗。他无心再施展技巧，只想快点把朴志训和自己操到高潮。

赖冠霖抽动性器，对准那人的敏感点粗暴又激烈的侵犯起来。囊袋撞在穴口的声音响个不停，两瓣臀被划的全是红肿的印子。下面无止尽的抽插，仿佛要把自己嵌入朴志训的身体与他合二为一。乱作的手沿着他的胯骨，胸线，一路向上摸去，再野蛮掐住他胸前的茱萸不断搓弄。朴志训身前的肉根涨的笔直，蹭在赖冠霖的小腹上胡乱晃动，一个劲儿的流水。他被折磨的溃不成军，脑子无法思考，只是本能的抱住赖冠霖的脖子，又是求饶又是要。

他吻去他流个不停的眼泪，再吸走他的热汗，他抚他红肿的嘴唇，反复蹂躏，忽然害怕的问：“志训哥，我不在的这段期间，你不会移情别恋吧？”

真想把你变得小小的，每天带在身边，看着你，守着你，就好了。

朴志训像蛇一样在他身下扭动，媚态香艳，他爽的直翻白眼，不顾形象的娇声呻吟，也不管隔壁能不能听见。津液咽不下，顺着嘴角缓缓往下落。俨然一幅被干到失神的模样。

赖冠霖不泄气，又问了一遍。

他睁开雾气迷蒙的眼睛，看向青年汗湿英俊的脸。那人性感的，温柔的，亦或是愤怒的，悲伤的，每一面都让他铭心刻骨。他想不会再有一个人，无论何时见到，何时想起，心动都会来的如此迅速而剧烈。

“我，我早就是你的人了，怎么可能再喜欢别人...”朴志训颤着声音控诉，眼泪汪汪的。

他们热烈的吻在一起，爱抚着彼此的脸，恨不得把对方吃进肚子里那般用力。赖冠霖下身不停的律动，他探进朴志训喘息的口腔。湿滑的舌不断追逐，纠缠，翻卷，疯狂的汲取着爱人的津液。任所有酸楚，不舍，挂念和柔情都碎在这缠绵的吻间。

 

助理打开车门，笑得揶揄：“还好，我正担心你要迟到。”

副驾驶座上的人摆弄手机，头都没抬：“快走吧，刚看了路况，有点堵。”

助理没接话茬：“他人呢？”

“谁啊。”

“明知故问。”好大一个白眼。

赖冠霖挠了挠头：“起来了，正在洗澡。下午还要赶去拍戏。”

不出所料又是一顿谨慎恋爱，这届粉丝很严格之类巴拉巴拉的老生常谈。赖冠霖看着窗外倒退的风景，没有作声。道理他都懂，只是有些事情，话虽容易，事不随心。

他又翻出手机，给那人发了几张照片，全是昨天晚上激情时分拍的。末了附上一句：“下次Fan meeting公开哪张”的坏心眼试探。赖冠霖耐着性子幽幽等了半天，果不其然收到一段炸了毛的回复：“臭小子，房贷你自己还吧！”

他没崩住乐出声。助理刚结束唠叨，好奇的问：“冠霖，笑啥？我说的什么你听进去了没？”

“听进去了，听进去了，”赖冠霖举双手投降，赶忙保证着总结，“小心恋爱，好好工作。”

助理深感教化奏效，满意道：“这才对嘛。为了不辜负你自己，还有你的粉丝，要不断的努力才行。”

努力。

赖冠霖攥紧手机，默默的跟着重复。这两个简单的音阶，承载了他拼命奔跑到今天的全部意义。不仅仅是为了实现人生的价值，为了给予厚望的公司和万千追捧的粉丝，还有一个人。他把他藏在心房的最深处，小小的，紧紧的，却确确实实存在着那么一个人。那是一轮温馨的梦，是一株只要想起就能把他的心烤的暖洋洋的火苗。那个人也在努力的奔跑，他怎能被落下。或许有一天，他们会站在阳光里，等到那时，他要和他并肩，最好，成为他遮风避雨的大树。

良久，赖冠霖才轻轻嗯了一声，认真而笃定。

他看向窗外，烈日当空，照在人身上，是暖洋洋的惬意。赖冠霖温和的笑了笑，心想，今天真是个好天气。


End file.
